fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 165
Avalon's Final Temptation Summay Flashback Avalon and his half-sister Alida are featured as children, learning about their connection to the Spirit World and their true nature as psychic duelists. As children they play in the Spirit World for hours, bonding with the tribes that chose them, the Flamvell for Alida and The Fabled for Avalon. As they get older, their psychic abilities manifest. Alida develops the ability to produce flames while Avalon is able to control non-psychic duelists simply by "discarding" something he owns. Avalon subsequently begins destroying toys and clothes to control the people around him to give him better things. Alida dislikes what psychic abilities have done to her brother and she dislikes the carefree nature of the Flamvell who encourage her to use her flames almost destructively for fun. She learns to control her powers but shuts herself out of the Spirit World and decides to focus on the real world. Avalon, however, embarks on a different route. The Fabled appeared to be small, mischievous creatures but they begin to demonstrate their true darker nature to Avalon as he learns to master his psychic powers and control people with more lasting effects, particularly those who lose to him in a duel. The Fabled Spirits show themselves more and more until Avalon comes face-to-face with The Fabled Valkyrus, the leader of The Fabled Spirits. Valkyrus introduces Avalon to the power of the Light of Destruction. Through the Light of Destruction, The Valkyrus tell Avalon the story of the Duel Terminal World. As Alida rejects her powers and Avalon flourishes in them, the two siblings become estranged over the years. Avalon uses his powers sparingly but intelligently to earn internships work his way toward becoming a dueling manager, aiming to one day run his own company. One day, Alida comes home from her freshman year of college with her boyfriend Horacio Reinhart. Horacio is being groomed to take over his father's company and enterprises as head CEO some time after graduate school. Avalon meets Horacio and Horacio is excited to meet him. Avalon is aware that Horacio is also a professional duelist and would enjoy a duel with him, much to Alida's protest and fear. Horacio is happy to duel Avalon and Horacio offers to make it interesting with a wager. Horacio offers to do any one thing Avalon would like if he loses. If he wins, he would like a partnership in Avalon's future company. Avalon finds the wager interesting. Regardless it's a win-win for him because he'll have the financial backing of the Reinhart Corporation. Avalon agrees to their duel and he ultimately defeats Horacio. Though he won, Avalon asks for nothing at the moment. He merely thanks Horacio for the duel. Alida later pulls her brother aside demanding to know what game he's playing. She recounts their history and the use of his powers to obtain anything he wants. Avalon dismisses his sister's concern, saying he'd never hurt Horacio because he is someone his darling sister loves. Despite Avalon's reassurance Alida is uneasy as she can sense a dark aura about her brother that she cannot identify. Reunion Out of the flashback, Horacio Reinhart lands at Duel Academy meeting with Avalon upon disembarking from his private jet. He is surrounded by bodyguards. Horacio is in good spirits to see his old friend but is offset by the request to come to Duel Academy and participate in the Genex Tournament. Horacio refers to their wager and doesn't really believe Avalon's request bellies the fulfillment of their bet. Avalon remarks that Horacio has always been a man of honor, someone who will not feel satisfied until a promise is fully satisfied. The men walk and Horacio asks why Avalon asked him to come to Duel Academy, and Avalon shares that he wishes to duel Horacio once more. Horacio asks if Avalon finally wants financial backing from his company. He does know that Avalon's Fabled Enterprises have done exceptionally well, employing duelists across the world. Avalon returns the compliment, knowing the Reinhart Corporation has made strides in satellites and other space technology. Avalon believes people have a natural attraction to what lies beyond the stars. Horactio turns the conversation back to Avalon. Unfortunately, there is buzz that he actually lost a client, Connor Disoto. Avalon admits that his personal protege has departed from him for other endeavors. He's enrolled at the academy now and wishes to be a normal kid. A professional on the side, Avalon describes. Horacio proposes that they have their duel immediately. Avalon isn't truly surprised, knowing how much Horacio loves dueling, but asks why there is such as hurry considering that he has just arrived at the academy. Horacio says he wants another wager. This time, if he wins, he would like Avalon to set him up with Alida again. Avalon is surprised at this request. He muses on the power of love and after all these years, Horactio still hasn't stopped loving Alida. Horacio asks if Alida ever told him what happened, and Avalon says Alida never did. Horacio shares that he wished to propose to Alida but she dumped him before he could. She wouldn't tell him why and it led to a huge argument. He hasn't seen her since. Avalon asks if he wishes to get back together with his sister again. Horacio says that another date would be nice but Horacio says he's really just looking for closure. Avalon says that Horacio should first try during the students first, but if Horacio insists, he's happy to duel. The Duel Aftermath Horacio takes stride in defeat and asks what Avalon wants this time. Avalon walks over to his slightly disappointed friend and his eyes alight a bright white flash. There is a flicker of light already within Horacio's chest and it inflames to engulf his entire body. Horatio looks to Avalon entranced and controlled, possessed by the power of the Light of Destruction. Avalon tells Horacio he knows exactly what he wants now, and it's direct access to his company's satellites. Without another word, Horacio gives Avalon the briefcase that contains the controls to the satellite. Avalon opens it to see that it requires two keys to use. Avalon asks where the keys are. Horacio shares that the satellites control massive potential to instantly corrupt technology across the globe. That type of power should not be considered lightly. He keeps the key and the satellites separate at all times until absolutely necessary. Avalon keeps his cool. He calls the businessman smart to handling his assets well. He demands the four keys to the satellites. Horacio picks up his phone to make plans to obtain the satellite keys, but due to his own safety regulations he must pick them up personally. Avalon is disappointed he friend could not stay at the academy for more than a few hours, but sends him off to obtain the keys immediately. When Horatio is gone, Avalon immediately begin channeling the power of the Light of Destruction into the briefcase, which resonates with the satellites and channels power into them. This act causes a suffocating pulse between Cameron, Kyle, Shy, Cole, and Emil. The five students rush out of their classrooms in awkward stumble until they pass out, outside the classroom doors. Second Flashback Over a year after the duel between Horatio and Avalon, Horacio is ready to propose to Alida even though she is just beginning her junior year in college. Before he can, Alida senses a faint light within Horacio that bears the same darkness has her brother. Alida realizes her brother did infect her boyfriend, and she immediately breaks up with him, leading both of them to tears from heartbreaking fight that follows. Alida's true reason is that she hopes their separation means Horacio will never be around Avalon again. Alida is devastated and she unleashes her fiery psychic powers violently so much that she accidentally burns down her own apartment. The spirit of Flamvell Uruquizas manifests before her in her burning room and saves her by taking her to the Spirit World. Uruquizas introduces himself and explains that he's tried to contact Alida many times, but she has been rejecting her powers and thus him. Uruquizas explains who he is as well as the Flamvell. He tells her the story of the Duel Terminal World and the power of the Light of Destruction that has infected her brother. Featured Duel: Avalon Spiros vs. Horatio Reinhart Turn 1: Avalon Avalon Normal Summons “Fabled Kushano” (1100/800). He reveals and activates “Fabled Grimro” in his hand, discarding it to add “Fabled Krus” to his hand from his Deck. Avalon sets one card. Turn 2: Horatio Horatio reveals and activates “Thunder Dragon” in his hand, discarding it to add two copies of “Thunder Dragon” to his hand from his Deck. Horacio activates “Polymerization” discarding two copies of “Thunder Dragon” to Fusion Summons “Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon” (2800/2100) in Attack Position. He activates “Thunder Dragon Fusion” returning two copies of “Thunder Dragon” from his GY to the Deck to Fusion Summon a second copy of “Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon” in Attack Position. The first copy of “Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon” attacks and destroys “Kushano”. Avalon activates “Rainbow Life”, discarding one card to reduce all damage he takes this turn to 0 and gain equal LP instead (Avalon 4000 > 5700). Avalon reveals that he discarded “Fabled Krus” so he uses its effect to Special Summon “Fabled Grimro” from his GY in Attack Position. Horatio sets one card. Turn 3: Avalon Avalon activates “Fabled Kushano” in his GY, discarding one card to add it back to his hand from his GY. Avalon reveals that he discarded “Fabled Catsith” and he uses its effect to destroy a copy of “Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon”. Avalon Normal Summons “Kushano”. He tunes “Grimro” with “Kushano” to Synchro Summon “Ancient Sacred Wyvern” in Attack Position (2100/2000). Horatio activates “Paradox Fusion” to negate “Wyvern’s” summon and destroy it. He sets two cards. Turn 4: Horatio Horatio activates “Fusion Recovery” to return a copy of “Thunder Dragon” and “Polymerization” to his hand from his GY. Horatio reveals and activates “Thunder Dragon” in his hand, discarding it to add two copies of “Thunder Dragon” to his hand from his Deck. Horatio activates “Polymerization” discarding two copies of “Thunder Dragon” to Fusion Summon a third copy of “Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon” (2800/2100) in Attack Position. “Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon” attacks directly (Avalon 5700 > 2900). Horatio sets one card. Turn 5: Avalon Avalon activates “Fabled Kushano” in his GY, discarding one card to add it back to his hand from his GY. Avalon activates Continuous Trap: “Call of the Archfiend” and he uses its effect to discard a Fiend monster then Special Summon “Fabled Dianaira” (2800/100) from his GY in Attack Position. Avalon reveals to have discarded “Fabled Lurrie” (200/400) which he can Special Summon in Attack Position with its effect. Avalon Normal Summons “Kushano”. “Dianaira” attacks “Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon” and they destroy each other since they have equal ATK. “Kushano” attacks directly; Horatio activates “The Hundred Thunder Dragons” to Special Summon two copies of “Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon” from his GY in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Avalon cancels his attack. Avalon activates “Switcheroo” forcing both players to swap monsters since they have the same number of monsters. Horatio gains control of “Kushano” and “Lurrie” while Avalon gains control of both copies of “Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon”. Avalon’s two “Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon” attack and destroy “Kushano” and “Lurrie” (Horatio 4000 > 0). Avalon wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Cameron's Duels